It was only a kiss
by its a story of love
Summary: Emma may not be the best at saying how she feels but sometimes actions speak louder than words. A short fluffy fic about all the CS kisses.


The first time they kissed they both couldn't handle it. The kiss was electric an explosion of pent up feelings, passion,lust, desire.

It may have been a one time, but it left with them with a hunger for more.

The second time, he'd hoped his love for her would bring him back, hoped that she felt the same as he did. Unfortunatley TLK doesn't work on people you don't remember. If only he'd have known that in New York, it would've saved him from endless doubts about whether he was really good enough for her.

How could he forget that damned bar wench. She was right, he most definitely was his type.

The next kiss they shared was a far more tender moment. She'd never been good with expressing how she felt, not in words anyway. He came back for her, he'd always follow her. He gave up her home for her. She finally let her walls down and kissed him, with all her heart. The longing, the hurt escaping from her. They'd been broken, now they could begin to mend each other.

Her magic meant nothing if she didn't have him. She knew how he felt, maybe it was about time she admitted it to herself. "Come back to me."

Her father was right. Life was full of moments; good ones, bad ones, but they were all worth living. Her trouble was that she was not used to having good moments. She was scared that they would cause to much pain when the moment had ended. He was perceptive and he was right there was something more and despite everything she still couldn't take the chance that she was wrong about whatever this was. He just had to patient

He would wait till the end of time if he had to.

She knew she shouldn't be angry, that he was only trying to help. He knew that he should've listened to her but he wanted to show that he was worthy of her love, that he wasn't just a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. She'd lost everyone she'd ever loved; Neal, Graham. He's lost Milah, Liam. They couldn't lose each other. During their next kiss they would survive; as they did everything together.

It had been the perfect date, something Emma didn't think she'd ever get, but he'd given it to her and so much more. It was when they reached the door of the loft and it, was reluctantly time to part ways, she saw how insecure he was. She loved him more than anything, and although she had yet to say it she hated that she had made him feel like that. She showed him how much she loved him, how they were in it for the long haul with a kiss. All magic came with a price- he knew that, he was prepared to pay it.

It was just a peck on the cheek, but she had someone who cared for her and her son. It was more than she'd ever dreamed of.

She was ok, oh thank god she was ok. He kissed her, relief flooding through his veins. It didn't stop her from noticing something was wrong.

She was not a tearful goodbye kiss person. He had to see her one more time. It was the kiss of broken hearts and shattered promises, of unsaid words, of painful farewells.

This was not Killian- she knew how he kissed too. She was sure as hell going to get him back.

He'd been saving her since the moment they'd met. She had nearly failed him. She had always been the light that guided him out of the dark, yet he'd fallen so easily back into it. Their lips entwined, she places her hand on his chest. Reassuring herself it's there. It is and it's hers, it's always been hers.

It was the kiss on the cheek when he bought her coffee, or when he was leaving to go to the library, that meant the most to her. It wasn't a grand gesture, an apology, a plea for forgiveness, a distraction, like some of their previous kisses. it was a simple declaration of love.

No matter how much he tried to change, the darkness still managed to entice him in. He'd nearly let it. He couldn't avoid it any longer, he was a villain which meant he couldn't get his happy ending. Confusion swept over face. How did she not know, trembling he spoke "It's you". She'd been denying it for so long; convinced he was going to die or leave her and let her down. He hadn't. She'd never seen him so broken. The kiss spoke louder than words, he was her happy ending too.

"Swan, I knew from the moment I first met you I was in trouble. You were broken, I was on a quest for a revenge, but for a fleeting moment you made me forget that pain, the anger I felt towards a certain Rumplestiltskin. You may not have admitted your feelings straight away but you believed I was a hero before anyone else did, before I could truly let go of the darkness. You may have saved this whole town from a cacophony of curses and monster and villains, but you saved me from myself, and I thank you for that. I will follow you into the light and guide you away from the dark, I will protect you with my life"

She was not going to cry. "Killian, you saw right through me, and that scared the hell out of me because nobody had ever done that before. I was a lost little girl, an orphan who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. Henry bought me home once and for that i'm grateful, but you came back for both of us in New York. You reminded me of my family when I was ready to run away. I was broken, but you fixed me. I know it's taken me a long time to admit it but you won my heart without any trickery. I will be the light that guides you home, i will be the one still taking pride. I will never leave your side."

"Do you Killian Jones take thee Emma Swan to be your lawful wedded wife"

"Yes"

"Do you Emma Swan take thee Killian Jones to be your lawful wedded husband"

"Yes"

I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

They'd both been waiting for that moment. Their lips touched, happiness exuded from their lips, they'd suffered pain, loss, betrayal,deciet; conquered villains,curses, darkness it didn't matter because they done it as they do everything together.

Their life may be a fairytale but they didn't need a book to tell a story. It could all be told in a kiss


End file.
